Mutant To'kustars
The Mutant To'kustars, also known as Way Bads, first appeared in The Frogs of War: Part 1. Appearance The mutant To'kustars have the basic structure of any other To'kustar, but their skin colors are either a combination of gray and red, or gray and purple with black markings on their lower arms. They wear outfits and armor that vary almost entirely from To'kustar to To'kustar, and some of them have more reptilian appearances, blades in varying places, and some of them are skeletal, have bones showing, or have bizarre scars. One of them had large red bulbs over most of its body. The female mutant To'kustars are more feminine-looking, having eyelashes, horns arranged like feminine hairstyles, longer legs and a more voluptuous figure. One in particular had an overall gothic look, given her dark overall look, and the spiked bracelets on her arms and neck. Most of the mutant To'kustars have red colored eyes. Although, some have purple or grey colored eyes. Waybad1.png|Male Way Bad Waybad2.png|Male Way Bad Waybad3.png|Male Way Bad Waybad4.png|Female Way Bad Waybad5.png|Female Way Bad Mutant To'kustar official artwork (1).png|Male Way Bad Mutant To'kustar official artwork (2).png|Male Way Bad Mutant To'kustar official artwork (3).png|Male Way Bad Behavior Unlike normal To'kustars, who are normally benevolent and calm, Way Bads are feral without Dr. Psychobos' control, destroying everything in their sight. History The Mutant To'kustars were created by Psychobos from To'kustar DNA , but due to their feral nature, he controlled them using the mind control serum he developed on Revonnah. The Way Bads first appear in The Frogs of War: Part 1. According to Kevin, they were going across other parts of the Earth assuring the Incurseans' rule. In The Frogs of War: Part 2, Ben and the Plumbers managed to break Psychobos' control over the Way Bads, causing them to go on a rampage. Fortunately, they managed to transport all of the Way Bads to the Null Void. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Ben, Gwen, Rook, Zed and Argit encountered several Way Bads in the Null Void. Gutrot created a pheromone to attract them to the Rooters' base and prove instrumental to their ultimate downfall. After the Rooters are stranded in the Null Void, a Way Bad is shown confronting the disgraced Plumbers. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, female Way Bads attacked the trapped contestants of Charles Zenith's game. Powers and Abilities Like normal To'kustars, Way Bads have extraordinary strength and durability. They also can blast strong cosmic rays by crossing their wrists together. Weaknesses Way Bads can be harmed by Argit's quills.The Frogs of War: Part 2 Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 6 *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Season 8 *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' Trivia *The Null Void is not as safe as it used to be now that it's filled with Way Bads.Phil BillingsWeapon XI: Part 2 *One of the male Way Bads heavily resembles an Evangelion unit, specifically Eva Unit 0-1 from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. *The gothic-themed female Way Bad resembles Scanty from the R-18 anime Panty Stocking with Garterbelt. *The third eyed male Way Bad who wears a helmet mask resembles Andromon from the kid anime franchise Digimon Digital Monsters. *In Ben 10: Omniverse 2, Way Bads can release a powerful scream that only heavy class Omnitrix aliens can withstand. **In the 3DS version, Way Bads can shoot lasers out of their eyes. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Minor Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Groups Category:Armies Category:Introduced in Omniverse